Ophthalmic examinations, also referred to as eye examinations, include a series of tests designed to evaluate the vision and eye health of a patient. Such tests, which are conventionally done by ophthalmologists or optometrists, can measure visual acuity, visual field, pupil constriction, color sensitivity, etc. Traditionally, specialized instruments were necessary and, consequently, the examination generally took place in a specialized office configured for ophthalmology or optometry.
The limited availability of ophthalmologists and optometrists meant that appointments were generally required before testing could be done. But scheduling long-range appointments can be problematic for a number of reasons. For example, patients rarely know their schedule days or weeks in advance. As another example, some eye diseases and vision problems develop rapidly and without warning, but require immediate attention. Further yet, ophthalmologist and optometrist offices may be inconveniently located, particularly for rural residents.
A variety of possible solutions have been proposed, but none are able to provide widely-available ophthalmic examinations that continue to be as effective, or nearly as effective, as traditional examinations. For example, various systems propose using the display of a cellular phone, tablet, etc., to perform examinations. But the validity of results of such examinations is often questionable. For example, a patient may not adequately block one eye when checking visual acuity of the opposite eye.
The figures depict various embodiments described throughout the Detailed Description for purposes of illustration only. While specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below, the invention is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms. The intention, however, is not to limit the invention to the particular embodiments described. Accordingly, the claimed subject matter is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.